


Forever

by live_laugh_read



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marriage, sunday morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_laugh_read/pseuds/live_laugh_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a Sunday morning, Harry and Ginny value the brave new world they won in the War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a prompt from an anonymous person on Tumblr: "I would really just like a fanfic of a couple (of your choice) on a perfect Sunday morning." I wrote H/G because frankly, they deserve their happily ever after, and the muse struck me tonight. 
> 
> Written on 26/6/2014 and posted the same night.

The sun rose over Godric’s Hollow, making the trees glow emerald and the small creek glitter. On the grass lay dew and frost, signalling the imminent onset of winter for Northumberland. No-one was in the streets, and the high road was quiet - it was a peaceful early morning.

In the large house in the valley, bordering the woods - known to all as Paddock Spur - Harry Potter cracked an eye open as the golden sun gleamed through the trees. With a sigh, he shifted lower in the bed, tightening his hold around his wife and promptly shut his eye again. Beside him, Ginny stirred and poked him in the side, hissing, “You’d better not be thinking of getting up, Potter. This is our one day off.”

“Don’t count on it,” he mumbled sleepily. “We are not getting up until we have to go to your parents’ for lunch. I’m not going to lose my hard-earned sleep.” With that, the residents of Paddock Spur fell silent, and Ginny spent a few minutes watching the sun rise on one perfect day of their forever, before falling asleep.


End file.
